mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Giant Killing
For additional information, see the wiki dedicated to this topic at http://giantkilling.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Killing_Wiki is an ongoing Japanese soccer manga series created by Masaya Tsunamoto. A 26-episode anime adaptation animated by Studio DEEN began airing in Japan on the BS hi network on April 4, 2010. In 2010, it won the Kodansha Manga Award for best general manga. Plot East Tokyo United, ETU, has been struggling in Japan's top football league for a few years. It has taken everything they have just to avoid relegation. To make matters even worse, the fans are starting to abandon the team. In an effort to improve their performance, ETU has hired a new coach, the slightly eccentric Tatsumi Takeshi. Tatsumi, who was considered a great football player when he was younger, abandoned the team years before but has proven himself as the manager of one of England's lower division amateur teams. The task won't be easy, the teams East Tokyo United is pitted against have bigger budgets and better players. However, Tatsumi is an expert at Giant Killing. Characters ; : :Former East Tokyo United star and member of the Japan national football team, he transfers to a foreign club after a successful spell at ETU. After retirement as a player, Tatsumi coaches FC Eastham, an English Division 5 amateur team, into the fourth round of the FA Cup. Following his success with Eastham, he is convinced by ex-teammate Gotoh, now GM at East Tokyo United, to return to Japan and coach the team where he spent his years as a player. ; : :Plays Defensive Midfield for East Tokyo United. He joined ETU as a promising talent in the hopes of playing with then-ETU star Tatsumi, but his dreams were crushed when Tatsumi left for Europe the following season. He is known as "Mr. ETU" throughout the storyline because of his loyalty and dedication to the club, even during the seasons it spent relegated in J2. ; : :Plays Midfield for East Tokyo United. He was promoted from ETU's reserve team to ETU's "A" team by Tatsumi. He is a very fast runner which ETU uses to their advantage by having him get behind other player without them noticing. Being newly promoted Tsubaki has doubts about himself being able to help the team, however Tatsumi encourages him to continue playing even if he makes mistakes. ; : :Plays Midfield for East Tokyo United. Of half-Japanese and half-Italian descent; known as the "Prince" among ETU teammates because of his ingenious playmaking ability and his often narcissitic attitude. ; : :Plays defense center back for East Tokyo United. Kuroda had problems working with Tatsumi when he first started as manager, prompting him to ask for a transfer to another club. In this time he is able to relect with fellow defender Sugie on how it is they who need to change and not Tatsumi. ; : :Plays defense center back for East Tokyo United. He is loyal to Kuroda and skipped practice with him so they could reflect on the state of the team and how they were playing. ; :The goal keeper for East Tokyo United. One of the older members of the team, he gives advice to Kuroda and Sugie to help with become better defenders. ; : :Daughter of ETU's President Nagata, and PR Manager for the club. Was a big fan of ETU and Tatsumi during his player years, and sets off for England alongside GM Gotoh to convince Tatsumi to return to Japan as coach of ETU. Media Manga ''Gaint Killing began as a manga series written by Masaya Tsunamoto and illustrated by Tsujitomo, which began serialization in Kodansha's Weekly Morning '' manga magazine in 2007. Anime An anime television series was produced by Studio Deen and directed by Yuu Kou. The anime began airing in Japan on April 4, 2010. On May 21, 2010 it was announced that Crunchyroll has picked up the series for simulcast distribution starting on May 23. The opening theme song to Giant Killing is "My Story", by The Cherry Cokes. The closing credit music is "Get tough!" by G.P.S.Staff & Cast Ntv.co.jp. Retrieved on June 08, 2010 Episode list } |ShortSummary= }} |ShortSummary= }} |} References External links *[http://morningmanga.com/lineup/20 ''Giant Killing] at Weekly Morning *Anime official website * Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Seinen manga Category:Association football anime and manga